Liste des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par Le Petit Journal, par titres français
ENCYCLOPÉDIE DE LA BANDE DESSINÉE DE JOURNAL AU QUÉBEC 1918-1988 Visitez notre page Facebook et adhérez à notre groupe: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1957307814484818/ ---- Liste des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par Le Petit Journal, par titres français A: *À l'Assaut d'un Atoll - Le Petit Journal de Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Tarawa The Story of a Battle de Robert Sherrod par John W. Mayo 1945 *Abner le Petit Américain - Le Petit Journal traduction de Li'l Abner de Al Capp 1948-1952 *Akwas - Le Petit Journal traduction de Akwas de Mike Roy 1964-1965 *Albert l'Insipide - Le Petit Journal bande à l'intérieur de Abner le Petit Américain - Le Petit Journal traduction de Fearless Fosdick bande à l'intérieur de Li'l Abner de Al Capp 1948-1952 *Anna Belle - Le Petit Journal traduction de Long Sam de Bob Lubbers 1954-1960 *Appartement 3-G - Le Petit Journal traduction de Apartment 3-G de Alex Kotzky 1961-1962 puis 1966-1969 *Au Nom de la Loi - Le Petit Journal traduction de The G-Man de Lou Hanlon 1936 B: *Ben Casey - Le Petit Journal traduction de Ben Casey de Neil Adams 1965-1966 *Betty Boop - Le Petit Journal traduction de Betty Boop de Max Fleisher 1937-1938 *Blanche-Neige et les Sept Gnomes - Le Petit Journal Symphonie Folâtre traduction de Silly Symphony Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs de Walt Disney du 6 mars au 13 mars 1938 *Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains - Le Petit Journal Symphonie Folâtre traduction de Silly Symphony Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs de Walt Disney du 20 mars au 17 juillet 1938 *Blandine - Le Petit Journal traduction de Dotty Dripple de Buford Tune 1947-1973 *Bob et Lise - Le Petit Journal traduction de Hi and Lois de Mort Walker 1966 C: *Capitaine Jeanne - Le Petit Journal traduction de Captain Kate de Jerry Skelly 1967-1971 *Cass Timberlane - Le Petit Journal de Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Cass Timberlane de Sinclair Lewis par James Montgomery Flagg 1945-1946 *Cendrillon - Le Petit Journal traduction de Cinderella (Disney 1950) de Walt Disney 1950 *C'est la Vie - Le Petit Journal traduction de Life's Like That de Fred Neher 1953-1966 *C'est Toujours Comme Ça - Le Petit Journal traduction de There Oughta be a Law de Al Fagaly 1949-1973 *Charlot - Le Petit Journal traduction de Winthrop de Dick Cavalli 1966-1972 *Claude Darmont - Le Petit Journal traduction de Kerry Drake de Alfred Andriola 1953-1964 *Club du Livre du Mois - Le Petit Journal traduction de Book-of-the-Month Club 1943-1948 D: *Daniel Marleau - Le Petit Journal traduction de Drift Marlo de Tom Cooke 1962-1966 *Dans Notre Patelin - Le Petit Journal traduction de Out Our Way de Walt Wetterberg 1966-1973 *Davy Crockett, un Héros Sans Peur - Le Petit Journal traduction de True Comics épisode Davy Crockett de Sam Glankoff 1947 *Dinosorius - Le Petit Journal traduction de B.C. de Johnny Hart 1966-1970 *Dixie Dugan - Le Petit Journal traduction de Dixie Dugan de John H. Striebel 1952-1953 *Donald Duck - Le Petit Journal traduction de Donald Duck de Walt Disney 1940 *Donald le Canard - Le Petit Journal Symphonie Folâtre traduction de Silly Symphony Donald Duck (Silly Symphony) de Walt Disney du 18 juillet au 5 décembre 1937 *Dr. Kildare - Le Petit Journal traduction de Dr. Kildare de Ken Bald 1966 E: *Elphège Labroue - Le Petit Journal traduction de Mister Breger de Dave Breger 1948-1970 *Elzéar - Le Petit Journal traduction de Fan Fare de Walt Ditzen 1954-1958 *En Route pour la Lune - Aller et Retour! - Le Petit Journal traduction de ? de Vic Dohanue 1947 *Étrange Peut-être Mais Vrai - Le Petit Journal traduction de Strange as it Seems de Elsie Hix 1953-1954 *Eusèbe - Le Petit Journal traduction de Louie de Harry Hanan 1947-1974 F: *Faucons de la Mer - Le Petit Journal traduction de Hawks of the Seas de Will Eisner alias Willis Rensie 1946-1948 *Ferd'nand - Le Petit Journal traduction de Ferd'nand de MIK (Henning Mikkelsen) 1952-1974 G: *Gazou - Le Petit Journal traduction de Dondi de Irwin Hasen 1961-1966 *Gene Autry - Le Petit Journal traduction de Gene Autry de Bert Laws 1954-1956 *Guy l'Éclair - Le Petit Journal traduction de Flash Gordon de Alex Raymond 1936 *Guy Lemieux - Le Petit Journal traduction de Jeff Cobb de Pete Hoffman 1954-1958 H: *Hawkshaw le Détective - Le Petit Journal traduction de Hawkshaw the Detective de Gus Mager alias Watso 1933-1937 *Henri - Le Petit Journal traduction de Henry de Carl Anderson 1948-1973 *Héros de la Mer - Le Petit Journal traduction de True Comics de Sam Glankoff 1941 *Héros des Services Secrets Américains - Le Petit Journal traduction de True Comics de Sam Glankoff 1941-1942 *Hilda - Le Petit Journal traduction de Broom-Hilda de Russell Myers 1974 *Hubert - Le Petit Journal traduction de Hubert de Dick Wingert 1947-1973 I: *Ignace Lamarche - Le Petit Journal traduction de Willie Lumpkin de Stan Lee 1960-1961 J: *Jasper - Le Petit Journal traduction de Jasper de Nathaniel Simpkins 1971-1972 *Jean le Météore - Le Petit Journal traduction de Speed Spaulding de Marvin Bradley 1940 *Jeannot Lapin - Le Petit Journal traduction de Bugs Bunny de Warner Bros. 1960-1966 puis 1973 *Jim la Jungle - Le Petit Journal traduction de Jungle Jim de Alex Raymond 1936 *Jos - Le Petit Journal traduction de Curly Kayoe de Moe Leff 1959 *Jos Flicoteux - Le Petit Journal traduction de Curly Kayoe de Sam Leff 1954-1959 *Jos Flicoteux présente Troipommes - Le Petit Journal traduction de Curly Kayoe featuring Buttons de Sam Leff 1959 *Joseph le Pourvoyeur - Le Petit Journal de Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Joseph the Provider de Thomas Mann par C.B. Falls 1945 *Julie - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Heart of Juliet Jones de Stan Drake 1954-1958 *Julie Martin - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Heart of Juliet Jones de Stan Drake 1954-1958 *Jumbo l'Aventurier - Le Petit Journal traduction de Flook de Wally Fawkes 1951-1953 L: *La Blonde à l'Oeil au Beurre Noir - Le Petit Journal Perry Mason de Club du Livre du Mois traduction de The Case of the Black-Eyed Blonde de Erle Stanley Gardner par Stephen Grout 1945 *La Comédie Humaine - Le Petit Journal de Club du Livre du Mois traduction de The Human Comedy de William Saroyan par Nick Hoffer 1944 *La Côte de la Faim - Le Petit Journal de Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Hungry Hill de Daphne Du Maurier par Rodlow Willard 1943 *La Douce Moitié - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Better Half de Bob Barnes 1960 *La Fosse aux Serpents - Le Petit Journal de Club du Livre du Mois traduction de The Snake Pit de Mary Jane Ward par Frank Godwin 1946 *La Lutte de Daisy Kenyon - Le Petit Journal de Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Daisy Kenyon de Elizabeth Janeway par James Montgomery Flagg 1946 *La Passion du Christ - Le Petit Journal traduction de Easter Story de John J. Sunley 1950 *La Septième Croix - Le Petit Journal de Club du Livre du Mois traduction de The Seventh Cross de Anna Seghers par William Sharp 1944 *La Source de Vie - Le Petit Journal de Club du Livre du Mois traduction de The Fountainhead de Ayn Rand par Frank Godwin 1946 *La Vie à Hollywood - Le Petit Journal traduction de Hollywood Johnnie de Jim Pabian 1947-1948 *Le Bon Vieux Temps - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Good Old Days de Erwin Hess 1953-1954 *Le Bossu de Notre-Dame - Le Petit Journal traduction de Hunchback of Notre-Dame de Dick Briefer 1939-1940 *Le Chant de Bernadette - Le Petit Journal de Club du Livre du Mois traduction de The Song of Bernadette de Franz Werfel par Harold Foster 1943 *Le Coeur de Julie Martin - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Heart of Juliet Jones de Stan Drake 1954-1958 *Le Commandant Sans-Peur - Le Petit Journal traduction de Don Winslow of the Navy de Frank V. Martinek 1942-1943 puis 1954 *Le Comte de Monte-Cristo - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Count of Monte Cristo de Jack Kirby alias Jack Cortez 1945-1946 *Le Docteur Lebon - Le Petit Journal traduction de Rex Morgan M.D. de Marvin Bradley 1953-1971 *Le Matin Rouge - Le Petit Journal de Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Red Morning de Ruby Frazier Frey par Lawrence Butcher 1947-1948 *Le Rêve de Pierre - Le Petit Journal traduction de Dick's Adventures in Dreamland de Neil O'Keeffe 1947 *Le Roi Zozo - Le Petit Journal traduction de King Aroo de Jack Kent 1950-1952 *Le Sergent Roy de la Police Montée - Le Petit Journal traduction de King of the Royal Mounted de Allen Dean puis Jim Gary 1936-1954 *Le Sillage de la Sorcière Rouge - Le Petit Journal de Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Wake of The Red Witch de Garland Roark par F.R. Gruger 1947 *Le Surhomme - Le Petit Journal traduction de Superman de Wayne Boring 1958-1960 puis 1962-1966 *Léo Lambert - Le Petit Journal traduction de Ken Weston de Jerry Siegel 1954-1955 *Léo Welkin Pilote de l'Espace - Le Petit Journal traduction de Chris Welkin, Planeteer de Art Sansom 1958-1961 *Les Aventures de Fan Fan - Le Petit Journal Symphonie Folâtre traduction de Silly Symphony The Life and Adventures of Elmer Elephant de Walt Disney du 28 juin au 6 décembre 1936 *Les Aventures de Fan Fan le Petit Éléphant - Le Petit Journal Symphonie Folâtre traduction de Silly Symphony The Life and Adventures of Elmer Elephant de Walt Disney du 28 juin au 6 décembre 1936 *Les Aventures de Mireille - Le Petit Journal traduction de Cynthia de Irving Novick 1946-1947 *Les Aventures de Trois Petits Chats - Le Petit Journal Symphonie Folâtre traduction de Silly Symphony Three Little Kittens de Walt Disney le 21 juin 1936 *Les Fox de Harrow - Le Petit Journal de Club du Livre du Mois traduction de The Foxes of Harrow de Frank Yerby par Lawrence Butcher 1946 *Les Jumeaux du Capitaine - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Captain and the Kids de Rudolph Dirks 1933-1937 puis 1947-1958 *Les Jumelles Ayotte - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Jackson Twins de Dick Brooks 1953-1956 *Les Pieds d'Argile - Le Petit Journal de Club du Livre du Mois traduction de The Harder They Fall de Budd Schulberg par Lawrence Butcher 1948 *Les Surprises de la Nature - Le Petit Journal traduction de True Life Adventures de Walt Disney 1955-1960 *Les Tartempions - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Flibbertys de Ray Helle 1960-1961 *Les Trois Petits Cochons - Le Petit Journal Symphonie Folâtre traduction de Silly Symphony The Further Adventures of The Three Little Pigs de Walt Disney du 13 décembre 1936 au 11 juillet 1937 *L'Espoir Vient de la Montagne - Le Petit Journal de Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Look to the Mountain de Le Grand Cannon, Jr. par John Fulton 1944 *L'Étonnante Aventure de Victor et Mistoufle - Le Petit Journal traduction de Donnie de Darrell McClure 1937-1938 *L'Histoire Curieuse - Le Petit Journal traduction de How It Began de Paul Berdanier 1937 *L'Histoire de Lorna Doone - Le Petit Journal traduction de Lorna Doone de James Carroll Mansfield 1947 *L'Histoire de Marthe Raymond - Le Petit Journal traduction de Martha Wayne de Wilson Scruggs 1953-1954 *L'Histoire du Christ - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Story of the Savior de Walt Scott 1949 *L'Homme Chauve-Souris - Le Petit Journal traduction de Batman de Bob Kane 1943-1946 *Lida la Journaliste - Le Petit Journal traduction de Brenda Starr Reporter de Dale Messick 1959-1971 *Lili Rubis - Le Petit Journal traduction de Etta Kett de Paul Robinson 1937-1946 *Loups de Mer - Le Petit Journal traduction de Abbie an' Slats de Raeburn Van Buren 1942-1943 M: *M. Bellehumeur - Le Petit Journal bande-compagnon de Riez... Si vous le Voulez - Le Petit Journal traduction de Mr. Merryweather bande-compagnon de Carnival de Dick Turner 1948-1951 *Madame Mike - Le Petit Journal de Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Mrs. Mike de Benedict et Nancy Freedman par John H. Crosman 1947 *Mandrake Roi de la Magie - Le Petit Journal traduction de Mandrake the Magician de Phil Davis 1936-1954 *Mickey - Le Petit Journal traduction de Mickey Mouse de Walt Disney 1936-1937 *Mon Journal à Guadalcanal - Le Petit Journal de Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Guadalcanal Diary de Richard Tregaskis par I.B. Hazelton 1944 *Monsieur Saint-Gallon - Le Petit Journal traduction de Mr. Abernathy de Frank Ridgeway 1960-1973 *Myra l'Aventureuse - Le Petit Journal traduction de Myra North Special Nurse de Charles Coll 1940-1941 N: *Notre Monde toujours Changeant - Le Petit Journal traduction de Our Ever Changing World de Murphy Anderson P: *Paulette la Femme Invisible - Le Petit Journal traduction de Invisible Scarlet O'Neil de Rusell Stamm 1947 *Perry Mason La Blonde à l'Oeil au Beurre Noir - Le Petit Journal de Club du Livre du Mois traduction de The Case of the Black-Eyed Blonde de Erle Stanley Gardner par Stephen Grout 1945 *Pinoche - Le Petit Journal Symphonie Folâtre traduction de Silly Symphony Pinocchio de Walt Disney 1939-1940 *Pinottes - Le Petit Journal traduction de Peanuts de Charles Schulz 1958-1971 *Pit Fait du Sport - Le Petit Journal traduction de Little Sport de John Rouson 1952-1957 *Plus Tôt qu'on ne le Pense - Le Petit Journal traduction de Closer Than We Think de Arthur Radebaugh 1958-1960 *Pogo - Le Petit Journal traduction de Pogo de Walt Kelly 1952-1954 Q: *Quelques-Uns de nos Chefs de Guerre - Le Petit Journal traduction de ? de ? 1944 R: *Ramenez-les Vivants! - Le Petit Journal traduction de Ted Towers Animal Master de Frank Buck 1936-1939 *Richard le Téméraire - Le Petit Journal traduction de Tim Tyler's Luck de Lyman Young 1938-1954 *Rien Comme la Télévision - Le Petit Journal traduction de Channel Chuckles de Bil Keane 1957-1958 *Riez... Si vous le Voulez - Le Petit Journal traduction de Carnival de Dick Turner 1948-1951 *Robin des Bois - Le Petit Journal traduction de Robin Hood and Company de Charles Snelgrove 1938 *Rodolphe le Renne au Nez Rouge - Le Petit Journal traduction de Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer de Rube Grossman 1957 *Roland Cassecou et son Chien Tom - Le Petit Journal traduction de Radio Patrol de Charlie Scmidt 1936-1938 S: *Scamp - Le Petit Journal traduction de Scamp de Walt Disney 1970-1973 *Serge - Le Petit Journal traduction de Archie de Bob Montana 1959-1972 *Sherlock Holmes - Le Petit Journal traduction de Sherlock Holmes de Frank Giacoia 1954-1956 *Sultan - Le Petit Journal traduction de Marmaduke de Brad Anderson 1972-1973 *Symphonie Folâtre - Le Petit Journal traduction de Silly Symphony de Walt Disney 1936-1938 *Symphonie Folâtre Les Aventures de Trois Petits Chats - Le Petit Journal traduction de Silly Symphony Three Little Kittens de Walt Disney le 21 juin 1936 *Symphonie Folâtre Les Aventures de Fan Fan - Le Petit Journal traduction de Silly Symphony The Life and Adventures of Elmer Elephant de Walt Disney du 28 juin au 6 décembre 1936 *Symphonie Folâtre Les Trois Petits Cochons - Le Petit Journal traduction de Silly Symphony The Further Adventures of The Three Little Pigs de Walt Disney du 13 décembre 1936 au 11 juillet 1937 *Symphonie Folâtre Donald le Canard - Le Petit Journal traduction de Silly Symphony Donald Duck (Silly Symphony) de Walt Disney du 18 juillet au 5 décembre 1937 *Symphonie Folâtre Blanche-Neige et les Sept Gnomes - Le Petit Journal traduction de Silly Symphony Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs de Walt Disney du 6 mars au 13 mars 1938 *Symphonie Folâtre Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains - Le Petit Journal traduction de Silly Symphony Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs de Walt Disney du 20 mars au 17 juillet 1938 *Symphonie Folâtre Pinoche - Le Petit Journal traduction de Silly Symphony Pinocchio de Walt Disney 1939-1940 T: *Tinomme - Le Petit Journal traduction de The Sad Sack de George Baker 1948-1950 *Troipommes - Le Petit Journal traduction de Buttons de Moe Leff 1959-1960 U: *Un Capitaine de Castille - Le Petit Journal de Club du Livre du Mois traduction de Captain from Castile de Samuel Shellabarger par Neil O'Keefe 1946 *Une Fin de Semaine Perdue - Le Petit Journal de Club du Livre du Mois traduction de The Lost Weekend de Charles Jackson par F.R. Gruger 1945 V: *Vic Jordan - Le Petit Journal traduction de Vic Jordan de Paine et Elmer Wexler 1942 *Vieux Contes Oubliés - Le Petit Journal traduction de Twice Told Tales de Paul Berdanier 1937 W: *Winston Churchill Héros Mondial - Le Petit Journal traduction de True Comics de George Harrisson et August-M. Froehlich 1941-1942